It All Starts From Here
by icrsportyx25
Summary: Nick, Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jake are friends. Jake likes Miley, Miley likes Jake but she think she's in love with Nick. Feelings emerge due to an accident. Nick is hurt badly, Jake gets jealous.. and it all starts from there.. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I hope you like this one! Let me know what you think :)**

"I can't believe it! Only two more weeks until summer." Miley said.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this day." Oliver replied.

"Oh, let me guess... about a hundred and sixty days?" Lilly joked.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Oliver asked.

"There's a 160 days in a school year! Duh!" Lilly answered.

Everyone laughed.

"Nice, Oliver." Jake replied.

"Hey, well its not like I count down the days or anything like Ms. Lilly over here!" Oliver tried to make a comeback.

Lilly glared at him. Oliver knew he better stop now, or he'd be in huge trouble with Lilly later.

"Oh, come on Lillypop, i'm only kidding." He flashed his sparking white teeth.

Miley laughed as she put her arms around both Lilly and Oliver shoulders.

"Oh come on you two!" Miley said as the four of them made their way to english.

They were all greeted at the door by Nick. "Hey guys." He smiled.

"Hey" they all replied.

They quickly took their seats just as the bell rang. It was Lilly and Oliver, then Jake, then Miley and then Nick. They all sat in one row together.

After the class ended, they all made their war to lunch. They grabbed their trays and sat at a table along the far end of the cafeteria.

"So, Miley... what do you look for in a guy?" Jake asked.

Miley was caught by surprise. "What?" As she choked on some water.

"Well.. uh.. you know.. I'm taking public speaking and for our final we were each given topics and my topic was what do different types of girls look for in a guy." Jake tried to cover for himself.

"Oh.. okay.." Miley started.

"Well, the kind of guy I look for is one who is nice and has a good personality, shorter hair, has a good sense of style..."

Miley went on and on, for the whole lunch period. Every couple of minutes, Miley would glance over at Nick and see him scanning the clothes he was wearing. He had on a black t-shirt, cargo shorts and high top black converse, his curly hair all frizzy and hiding his face.

Just as the bell rang, Nick jumped out of his seat, kind of happy, kind of lost in thought.

"What's with him?" Miley asked.

"No idea." Jake replied.

Jake felt pretty confident after that conversation with Miley, that he was the type of guy she was looking for. Now all he had to do was ask her out.

They all parted their seperate ways, except Jake and Miley.

"Uh, Hey Miley.." Jake started.

"Yeah, Jake?" Miley asked.

"Uh.. its a friday, and well since theres no school tomorrow.. I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner and a movie with me?" Jake asked.

"Uhmm.. Sure." Miley smiled.

"Great. We'd better get to class, the bells going to ring soon." Jake said.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll see you next period."

Just as the bell rang, Miley reached chemistry. She sat in the class all period thinking about Jake asking her out. Yeah, sure, she liked him, but her feelings for Nick were just so much stronger, but Nick hasn't shown any feelings back. She wasn't even sure if Nick liked her that way, but she knew Jake did, so she decided to take a chance with Jake.

At the end of the school day, Lilly, Oliver, Jake, Nick and Miley all met up by the buses. Miley quickly whispered in Lilly's ear. "Eeeep!" Lilly yelled.

"Hey, Miley, I'll pick you up at seven." Jake smiled.

"Yep, sure, see you then." Miley blushed.

"Bye guys, I'll see you Monday." Miley said to Nick, Lilly and Oliver.

"Bye"

"Hey, Lilly, wheres Miley and Jake going?" Nick asked her.

"Oh, yeah, Jake asked Miley to dinner and a movie tonight." Lilly replied.

"Oh, really." Nick tried to sound happy. "That's great." he said as he forced a smile.

Nick and Jake were friends. Not great friends, but they've learned to tolerate each other, and they do have the occasional friend moments, but there was some tension there. No one really knew why.

Instead of taking the bus, like he usually did, Nick decided to walk. It only took him about 10 minutes longer than the bus, since he lived pretty close to the school.

When Nick walked in he was greeted by Joe. "Hey Nick, get ready we're going to the mall. We've got to get a present for Kevin's birthday." Joe informed Nick.

"Oh, yeah, man I completely forgot."

Nick ran upstairs grabbed his extra money he'd been saving up and slicked some gel into his once frizzy hair. Just as Nick was about to come down, Joe honked the horn. He glanced out the window and Joe was already sitting in the car. Nick ran downstairs, grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and went to the car.

It was a short ride to the mall. They both walked in. "Alright Nick, we'll meet by the food court when we're finished, because I'm going to get some new clothes for myself along with Kev's present." Joe told Nick.

"Okay, i'll see you later." Nick said as he began walking away.

Nick walked into Kevin's favorite store, and looked around for about 5 minutes and found the perfect gift for Kevin. He looked at the watch once and was sure Kevin would love it. He payed for it and got it wrapped.

Nick had a lot of time. He knew what kind of shopper Joe was. Joe takes hours in one store. So Nick decided to look around for some new clothes for himself.

He walked into American Eagle and found some nice plaid shirts that caught his eye. He bought four of those payed for them and then decided to go into Hand M. He found two nice pairs of skinny jeans, he picked those up, payed of those and then made a stop at the foot locker. He found a nice pair of high top Nikes and quickly picked those up and made his way to the food court. He quickly glanced around and there was no sign of Joe. So he walked to the hair dresser's booth next to the food court. He told the hair dresser what he wanted and came out looking very shark. He cut off the hair that hid his face and had the hair dresser slick back the rest of his curly locks.

Still no sign of Joe at the food court so Nick went to the bathroom and put on his new clothes. A blue and grey plaid shirt blue skinny jeans and his new sneakers. As he made his way out he saw Joe sitting at one of the tables at the far end of the food court.

"Hey Joe." Nick said.

"Woah, Nick, nice wardrobe."Joe smiled.

"Thanks." Nick smiled.

"Wow, you finally changed your look!" Joe said, surprised.

"Eh, you know, it was just time for a change."

"Man, wait till school on Monday, you'll have the girls all around you." Joe commented.

"Yeah, you think?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, the new and improved Nick."

"So, you got what you needed?" Nick asked Joe.

"Yep, lets get out of here."

_Miley and Jake's date..._

"So, Miley what'd you think of the movie?" Jake asked.

"I liked it. It was really good." Miley smiled.

Jake put his arm around her. "Now, how about some dinner?" He asked.

Miley shivered at his touch, she didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I'm starving." She said as she looked down at the pavement.

"Great."

The two of them walked to a pizza place and Jake ordered for them both.

"I had a great time Miley, I hope you did too." Jake said as he walked her up to her house.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun, Jake, thanks." Miley smiled.

Jake wasn't all that sure what he should do, hug her, kiss her on the cheek, or kiss her on the lips. Without thinking he kissed her on the cheek and said goodnight.

Miley blushed. "Goodnight." She said as she walked inside her house.

**A/N: What's going to happen on Monday when Nick comes back with his new look? What about Miley and Jake? Please Review and let me know how you liked it! Thanks!**


End file.
